Flame's Christmas Surprise
by Orryn
Summary: Poor Flame - all he really wanted for Christmas was love. But, will he find it in one of his friends? Unoriginality follows...or, does it? A story that will cheer your heart, lift your spirits, and challenge your attention span.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Flame cried, "no, what's happening?!"

The beautiful blue dragoness he was embracing was fading away, slowly. Her mouth was moving, but no words were being heard by Flame.

"Please, don't go, I love you!" Flame begged.

But it was too late. The dragoness disappeared….

***

Flame woke up - but he didn't open his eyes. He hugged his pillow and sighed.

"_Another dream_," he thought, "_another reminder of how lonely I am."_

He opened his eyes and laid there for the next five minutes, staring blankly at the dimly lit ceiling. Then, he turned and looked at the calendar nailed to his door.

"Christmas morning." Flame mumbled. He tried to go to sleep again.

Flame really thought he had no reason to get out of bed anymore. The feeling he got from hanging out with his friends, although it had given him great joy the first hundred times, was now just a norm.

He wanted more. He was perfect - charming, nice, attractive, attentive - so why couldn't he find the perfect companion?

He sighed again.

Just then, his door flew open, letting in an excess of light. Flame turned to see who it was, but he was temporarily blinded.

"Merry Christmas!" Ember sang.

She walked in, sitting on the side of the bed next to Flame, who sat up in his bed, rubbing his left eye lazily.

"Ember," he whispered, "what's up?"

"What's up?" She giggled. "Uhh, it's Christmas! Get out of bed!"

Flame plopped back onto his pillow, facedown.

"Hey," Ember said softly, while she poked Flame's back, "I'm not about to let you spend Christmas alone."

Flame felt as if those words actually meant something. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on Ember, and those words just rekindled those emotions. He seized the opportunity, and sat up again.

"Ember, you know I like you, right?" He smoothly said, although he felt awkward.

"Erm," Ember started, "but I like Spyro."

"Come on, you know you don't have a chance with him - he's dating Cynder."

Ember stood up. "Actually, they broke up a few days ago. Spyro's available now!" She grinned.

Flame just couldn't believe it. How could Ember keep her stupid schoolgirl crush for so long? Also, why did the 'perfect couple' break up?

"But that doesn't matter," Ember laughed, "come on down, we're all here." She started walking to the door.

"Ember, wait." Flame called, as he slowly got out of his sheets.

She turned around, and looked right at Flame. Flame looked into her eyes, and felt…

"What is it?" Ember kept smiling.

"Nothing." Flame said disappointedly. "I'll be down in a sec."


	2. Chapter 2

"Open it, open it, open it," Ember chanted, "this one is from me." She smiled.

Almost everyone had opened their presents already, and two piles of wrapping paper and gifts were laid to the side of the Christmas tree.

Flame was sitting on the couch, with an averagely wrapped large box on his lap. To his left was Cynder, who was as eager to see Flame's gift as Ember was. Across from them, sitting on a purple loveseat, were Ember, Sparx, and Spyro (who was trying his best to sit as far away from Ember as possible without seeming too rude).

Everyone was surprised to see both Spyro and Cynder in the same room - supposedly, they were on friendly terms. But Cynder still looked like she was under a lot of pressure to stay happy.

Flame started unwrapping the present. In just a few tears, he was already looking at his gift.

"A laptop!" Flame yelled, feigning excitement. "Awesome! Thanks Ember."

"I tried my best." Ember kept smiling.

"_Yeah, thanks._" He thought bitterly.

"That looks like it cost a lot of bucks," Sparx smirked, "but it isn't as amazing as mine." He gestured to the last box by the tree.

Flame placed the laptop on the table in front of him, and reached to his right to get the gift. It was a big one - it could reach to his thigh if he was standing up - and it was wrapped in neon red paper. He began to unwrap it, and, much to his disappointment, it turned out to be a guitar.

He smiled weakly. "Aww, Sparx, you shouldn't have."

"_Really, you shouldn't have._"

Sparx flew in a circle. "I knew you'd love it!"

"Thanks." Flame said, setting the guitar to the side and standing up. "I'm gonna go grab some eggnog."

"I'll come with you." Cynder quickly called, getting up as well. She trying her best to not stare at Ember flirting with Spyro as she passed by.

Cynder hopped onto the counter next to the fridge, where Flame was looking for drinks. He found the eggnog, and reached into a cabinet for two cups.

"Is it any good?" Cynder asked, while Flame filled the cups on the counter next to her.

Flame looked to his left, at Cynder. She had seen better days - her eyes looked a little bit puffy, as if she was crying earlier. But she still looked graceful, as always.

"The eggnog? It's alright." Flame answered. "You've never tried it before?"

"No." Cynder replied.

They met eyes, and an awkward silence followed.

"Uh…" Cynder mumbled. She grabbed the eggnog and left.

Flame looked at her as she left. She was attractive - but going out with HER seemed insane. Spyro could still have feelings for her, for all he knew.

He took a sip out of his eggnog, walked into the living room, and saw three things.

One, Cynder had dropped her glass just a few steps ahead of the kitchen doorway. She had an expression of shock on her face.

Two, Sparx was flying out of the door. Ember followed, screaming behind her, "This party is over!" The door was slammed shut.

The third and final thing he saw, was Spyro and Elora locking lips on the loveseat.

"When did she get here?" Was what Flame was about to ask. But the unexpected couple was already opening the door, and leaving. He kept his mouth shut.

Cynder's face adjusted to a look of apathy. She knelt down to start cleaning the mess she had made.

"Cynder, I'll get that." Flame said, as he knelt down as well.

But he wasn't able to clean anything. Cynder lost her cool, and broke down in front of him, sobbing. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into his arms. They sat there for a very long time_._


	3. Chapter 3

It was afternoon now. Flame was lying on the couch, while Cynder was curled up on the loveseat, eating chocolate.

"Can't believe Christmas turned out like this." Flame said, staring at Cynder.

Cynder stopped chewing, and covered her mouth with her claw. "Yeah." She said dispassionately, and then resumed eating.

They had been talking for about an hour now, and Flame learned everything.

Cynder saw this coming. Elora and Spyro's relationship went way back - long before Spyro even knew about Cynder. From what she knew, they were both perfect for each other. Cynder, she just popped up, and Spyro's interest was piqued enough for him to want to date her. But after the rush wore off, Spyro stopped being a 'boyfriend,' and just became a 'friend.'

Elora starting talking to Spyro again, and they realized that they were meant to be. Cynder was being cheated on for about five days.

Flame rubbed his claws together, trying to warm them up. Cynder curled up even more.

They glanced at each other for the second time that day.

"You know," Cynder mumbled, "all I want is to meet someone perfect."

Flame nodded.

"But, there's no one around here whose personality I can click with. And, if they are nice, they always turn out to be ugly. It's like I'm geographically challenged." She continued.

Flame was kind of confused at that last part, but he agreed anyways. "Yep."

"I'm practically perfect - why can't I meet someone who is just like me?"

"I feel the same way." Flame muttered, looking away. But his gaze went back to Cynder again. She heard him.

They both stood up, moved towards each other, and looked at the large mirror hung up by the front door.

They looked perfect….


	4. Chapter 4 Wtf

Ember was sulking in her chair, drinking coffee at a local café. Her eyes were glazed, and weren't focused on anything in particular. She just kept sipping her cappuccino.

Suddenly, she heard the entrance's bells being rung. Someone had walked in - she looked. It was Flame and Cynder, looking cheerful, and smiling. Cynder noticed her, and they both made a beeline to her table.

"Emberrrrr," Cynder began, "guess what!"

"You've lost your mind?" Ember retorted cynically, still keeping the coffee cup up to her face.

"No," Flame laughed, "we're both dating!"

Ember slammed her coffee on the table furiously. "You two are dating each other?! THAT IS SO DESPERATE, GOD! Cynder, you're a whore, and Flame - UGH!"

Cynder and Flame both looked confused.

"We aren't dating _each other_." Flame replied.

Ember's ears perked up, and she calmed down. "Sorry, what?"

"Well," Cynder giggled, "we're incompatible. So we made a few calls…"

"Yeah?"

"And we found some nice people."

Ember was still curious. "Who?"

Flame picked up a small mirror that was on the table, and started eyeing himself.

"They're on their way." Cynder winked.

The bells rang again. This time, it was The Professor who walked in, carrying a strange machine.

"Sorry I couldn't be here for the party," he started, "but, here's your late Christmas gift!"

Flame and Cynder acknowledged him with their grins.

"So," The Professor pondered out loud, "who do I clone first?"

"WHAT?!" Ember screamed. "You're going to date _yourselves?_ That's, that's - unholy!"

"Well Ember," Flame said, "Cynder and I wanted to meet people who were perfect for us. But, the traits we liked the most were in ourselves!"

Ember glared. "Flame, what about that crush you had on me?"

"I'm sorry - but that's all it was. A crush."

Ember didn't say a word.

Cynder knew that this wasn't going to go anywhere. "Professor, maybe we can do this at my place?"

The Professor nodded, and the three left. The bells rang behind them. Ember's face straightened out, and she started drinking her coffee again.

Just then, two spiders crossed paths on the table, and they appeared to be kissing.

Ember smashed her cup on the spiders angrily.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE LOVE, THEN NOBODY CAN!!!" She bellowed.

She stopped. She suddenly felt as if she was being watched, so she turned around. He was a cute green dragon, about her age. Ember quickly tried to smile.

"Weirdo," he muttered.


End file.
